


Драбблы для команды Kingsman 2015

by TinARu



Category: Before I Go to Sleep (2014), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Драбблы для команды Kingsman 2015 на Фандомную Битву (на дайри).





	1. Кое-что об одиночестве

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гарри не умеет шутить, но отлично умеет разбирать пистолеты. Его дом хорошо умеет нагнетать атмосферу и пугать. А кое-кто умеет обижаться

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гарри/Мерлин  
> POV Гарри. Автор текста имеет весьма посредственные познания о процессе разборки пистолета.

Тихо тикают часы в столовой. Фонарь на улице изредка мигает. Пыль оседает на каминной полке. «Все это так мрачно и таинственно», — думает он с усмешкой.

_Вынуть магазин. Оттянуть и снять затвор._

Ветер стучит в окно, как-то жутко завывая, а дождь отбивает странный ритм по крыше и окнам. Впрочем, любой житель Лондона к этому привык. Как, наверное, люди в Сибири привыкают к снегу, а марокканцы — к вездесущему песку. 

_Развернуть вверх и извлечь предохранитель._

Он спокойно отпивает коньяк из бокала и прислушивается к царящей в доме тишине. Ни звука. Словно всё вымерло.

_Извлечь ударник и выбрасыватель._

Сегодня он опять кого-то убил. Сегодня он чуть сам не умер. А сейчас он разбирает свой чёртов пистолет. «Как драматично». 

_Повернуть шептало вперед, извлечь его и затворную задержку._

Отчет перед Артуром, словно он всё еще мальчишка. Потом быстрая пробежка до аптечки. Спасибо Мерлину, что самому на себе бинты крепить не пришлось. Еще глоток коньяка. «Напиток богов, не иначе». 

_Снять рукоятку, открутив предварительно винт._

Только в этом мрачном доме, который разве что не стонет мучительно в такую погоду, он находит свой покой. Хотя сейчас предпочел бы перестрелку, чем такое вымораживающее спокойствие.

_Извлечь боевую пружину и снять курок._

Наверное, он заслужил эту пугающую тишину своим поганым чувством юмора. И восхитительным сарказмом. «Ну какой же мудак, боже».

_Приподнять задний конец спусковой тяги и извлечь ее с рычагом взвода._

Дом, кажется, зловеще хихикает, почти насмехается над ним. А как еще назвать эти звуки? Словно кто-то скребется внутри стен. «Старая развалюха». 

_Снять спусковой крючок._

Нужно пойти спать. Бросить разбирать пистолет, допить коньяк, залезть в теплую кровать, нагретую телом любовника. Очень обиженного любовника. Вполне заслуженно, впрочем. «Не надо было шутить про свою смерть, Гарри, только и всего». 

_Нажать на фиксатор крышки магазина и сдвинуть ее вперед. Вынуть из корпуса магазина пружину и подаватель._

Всё. «Ну и зачем ты его разбирал? Лучше бы поспал на диване, чертов идиот. Надо налить еще конька», — думает он, протягивая руку к бутылке. К бутылке, которую забирает чужая рука.

— Идем спать, Гарри. Сколько можно возиться с этой старой рухлядью? — он не видит Мерлина, но тот наверняка кривится, так привычно дергая плечом. Надо послушаться. Его, похоже, простили.

— То есть, коньяк нельзя? 

— Нет. Ты просто должен пойти спать, идиот.

— Как скажешь. 

Дождь за окном все продолжается, а ветер завывает в появившиеся со временем щели. Дом вздыхает, скрипит просевшими половицами, ворчит и буквально вздрагивает всеми своими мощными и старыми стенами.

Только теперь он не кажется таким пугающим и мрачным. 

Лежа в кровати с дорогим ему человеком, обнимая его, Гарри понимает, что эта старая развалина чертовски уютное место.


	2. Вы играете на барабанах?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Эггзи слишком много вопросов, а у Мерлина слишком много терпения. Или мало. Он запутался, но факт в том, что Эггзи в его жизни стало слишком много

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мерлин/Эггзи, постканон

— Вы играете на барабанах? 

Этот вопрос преследует Мерлина уже неделю. Точнее его преследует новоиспеченный агент Галахад, обладающий шилом в заднице и неуемным любопытством. На прошлой неделе Эггзи доставал его вопросами про любимую рок группу, до этого спрашивал про национальность и пиццу, а перед этим — приставал с вопросами о тату. В общем, Анвину явно хотелось побольше узнать о Мерлине, и, по идее, это было мило — ему сейчас очень одиноко, а внимание Эггзи дарит тепло, и... Но как же бесит! 

Мерлин не мог спокойно проверять отчеты агентов, не мог выпить чая в тишине координаторской, не мог почитать Конан Дойля в перерыве, не мог уйти домой незаметно. А самое главное, что невозможно было выполнять самую главную работу Мерлина — координировать. Рядом вечно кто-то крутился на стуле, притаскивал своего дурацкого мопса и постоянно говорил. Даже на своих собственных миссиях Галахад не затыкался, комментируя все и сразу, уделяя особое внимание личности Мерлина. Ему было страшно представить, что будет дальше. Эггзи начнет выпытывать его настоящее имя? Или пытаться выяснить сексуальную ориентацию? Так, хватит, Мерлин, уходим от этой темы. Еще облизываться на молоденьких мальчиков не хватало. Хотя уже поздно.

— Нет, Галахад, я не играю на барабанах, — и уткнуться в тачпад. Вот так, Мерлин, вот так. 

— Нет? А на трубе играете? А на губной гармошке? А может рояль? Или... 

— Я умею только на гитаре. А вот вы сейчас хорошенько так играете на моих нервах, Галахад. Считаю до трех.

— А меня уже тут и нет, все-все, ушел! Но гитара, это офигенно, Мерлин!

— ГАЛАХАД!

— Мерлин, скажите, а чем вам так нравится Конан Дойль? — голая грудь под его руками вибрирует от прозвучавших слов. Черт возьми.

— Эггзи, сейчас три часа ночи, у тебя сломано ребро, и я накладываю швы на твой огнестрел. А ты спрашиваешь меня про Конан Дойля? — все же Анвин невероятен. 

— Конечно, мне, знаешь ли, давно хотелось это выяснить. — Кажется, от боли Эггзи забыл что такое субординация, но сейчас Мерлин готов простить ему все. И обращение на «ты», и глупые вопросы. Главное, что он живой, сидит перед ним и болтает всякие глупости. 

— Дух приключений, легкость, классика жанра, отличный отдых для ума. Тебе еще перечислять или ты пока попытаешься эти понятия осмыслить? 

— Потом еще можешь, ага. Слушай, а расскажи мне, точнее перескажи, какой-нибудь рассказ. А то я сейчас точно отрублюсь, — Эгззи сонно улыбается и так умоляюще смотрит, что все возражения и ругань так и не находят выхода. Чертов Анвин. 

Эггзи засыпает на пятой минуте пересказа «Этюда в багровых тонах», и если бы не его тяжелое состояние, то Мерлин бы обиделся. Но он только аккуратно устраивает его на больничной кровати и накрывает одеялом. И на последок легко проводит рукой по щеке Эггзи. Это чистая случайность.

Как же ты жалок.

— Мерлин...

— Нет. Просто нет, Эггзи.

— Но я даже не успел спросить!

— И я все равно говорю нет. Я не играю на барабанах, не ем пиццу с салями, не обсуждаю свои литературные предпочтения, и я не буду говорить тебе свое настоящее имя. Понял меня? — Мерлину хочется побиться головой о стену или хотя бы о косяк двери, около которой стоит. Он устал, у него ноет шея, и ему впервые за долгое время действительно хочется домой, в свою теплую кровать. Точнее холодную и одинокую, но сейчас не об этом. 

— Не знаю, как ты осознал, что я каждый раз хочу спросить именно про твое имя, но конкретно в данную минуту меня волнует то, что ты выглядишь совершенно убито.

— Спасибо за комплимент, Эггзи. И мне кажется, или я слышал нотку сарказма в твоем голосе? — не смотря на всю усталость, Мерлин продолжает пикировку. Неизвестно как, но Эггзи придает ему сил, словно источник со свежей и прохладной водой, который бодрит усталого путника.

— Ха-ха. Так ты собираешься что-то делать со своей хронической усталостью и недосыпом? И я не говорю о загруженности на работе, а еще... — Эггзи выглядит действительно обеспокоенно, пристально всматриваясь в его лицо, и это странным образом согревает Мерлина. 

— Эггзи, я как раз шел домой. Угомонись и сам иди отдохни. За меня не волнуйся, будь добр, — устало улыбнуться, хлопнуть по плечу и развернуться. Еще секунду. Ровно секунду, чтобы посмотреть в это удивительно живое и по-человечески доброе лицо. 

— Ну уж нет, я провожу тебя. И не смей мне запрещать это. Мы пойдем к тебе домой, примем на грудь по бокалу коньяка, я знаю, ты его любишь, а потом я уложу тебя спатеньки. Прямо в кроватку, — Эгззи уверенно хватает его за руку и выводит из помещения. 

Вечером они действительно пьют коньяк, правда намного больше одного бокала, ужинают пиццей с артишоками и тихо разговаривают. И Мерлину тепло. Удивительно тепло, радостно и хорошо. А напротив него — Эггзи улыбается своей особенной улыбкой. 

Он стелет ему на диване, с трудом сдерживая желание предложить Эггзи поспать в его кровати. Вместе. Как же ты попал, Мерлин.

— Доброе утро! О, тебе без очков круто. И кстати, хочешь кофе?

На следующее утро Эгззи все еще в его квартире, стоит на его кухне, в его свитере и варит чертов кофе. А еще улыбается ужасно смущенно и как-то чуточку грустно. И на залитой солнцем белой кухоньке мир Мерлина взрывается, переворачивается и так далее и тому подобное. У него все плохо с этими романтическими эпитетами и определениями. Поэтому ему остается лишь стремительно подойти к удивленному и как будто надеющемуся на что-то Эггзи и прошептать в самые губы:

— Очень хочу, Эггзи. Очень. 

И поцеловать.


	3. Кровь на пальцах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Просто один день в жарком Марокко

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Эггзи Анвин, упоминается Мерлин.

Кровь на пальцах, испорченный галстук, труп за спиной. 

Чирк-чирк, спичка отправляется прямиком в кровавый ошметок. Ебаные террористы.

Сделать затяжку и выдохнуть дым прямиком в горячий воздух Марокко. Жарко.

Перезарядка. Снова затяжка. Через полчаса здесь должно быть на тридцать трупов больше. 

Поехали. 

Эггзи расстегивает пуговицу рубашки, вытирает кровь, стекающую по стеклам очков, и стреляет прямо в голову выбежавшему ублюдку с Калашниковым. 

Ну вот, кусок мозгов на рукаве пиджака. Какая жалость.

Патронов мало, врагов много. Сигарет мало тоже, но пожаловаться по этому поводу Мерлину нельзя, он не оценит. Чертов заносчивый ублюдок. 

Осколочная граната прямо в окно этого несчастного треклятого сарая, который они именуют «базой».

Взрыв.

Через двадцать минут и тридцать три секунды он пристреливает двадцать девятого. 

Снова закурить. Хорошо хоть, что не пьет каждый десять минут, как Борс. 

Когда он куском арматуры пробивает грудную клетку тридцатого, то садится на какой-то обломок и судорожно кашляет. Блядские сигареты, думает Эггзи, вытирая свое лицо окровавленными ладонями.

Как пахнет кровь? Он не знает, он больше не чувствует ее запаха. 

Только запах табака и дыма.

— Миссия выполнена, Мерлин. 

— Принято.

— Можно мне в отпуск?

— Никогда, Галахад.

— Принято.

Снова доставая сигарету, он смотрит через проломленный потолок прямо на безумное небо Марокко. 

Закат. Розоватые линии рассекают темнеющее пространство. Видна Полярная звезда. 

Дым наполняет разрушенное и залитое кровью помещение. 

В отпуск? Да ни за что.


	4. Дверь, которую не стоит открывать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эггзи не стоило залезать в этот дом. Правда не стоило

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с фильмом [«Прежде чем я усну»](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/568267/), ангст, дарк, насилие, нон-кон  
> Майк/Эггзи Анвин, Майк/доктор Эд Неш

Эггзи пробирается внутрь дома ровно в полночь. Здесь тихо, пустынно, как-то слишком спокойно. Он ждет за каждым углом убийцу с ножом и проклинает себя за глупую идею. Ну вот с чего ему пришло в голову лезть в чужой дом, да еще в такой глуши? Решил свести счеты с жизнью, не иначе. 

Конечно, все это глупости. В доме просто слишком тихо, вот и все, ничего особенного, это всего лишь воображение рисует кровавые картинки, а внутренний голос надрывно кричит в истерике. Это просто дом. Просто темный дом, в который залез вор. Ничего более.

Скрип двери.

Хлопает окно.

Развевается прозрачная занавеска.

Капает вода из крана на кухне.

Кап-кап. Кап-кап.

Дыши, Эггз, дыши и иди дальше. Бери все, что плохо лежит и съебывай отсюда куда подальше. Пока не поздно.

Кап-кап. 

Когда он слегка дрожащими руками берет с полки мужские часы, явно дорогие, он снова слышит скрип двери. Двери, на которой виден отчетливый отпечаток ладони. Кровавый отпечаток.

Кап-кап. 

Знаете, как это бывает в плохих низкобюджетных ужастиках? Ну когда главный герой как полный ебанат идет в сторону источника странных звуков, когда ждет убийцу в углу, а не убегает, открывая странную и жуткую дверь. Вот оно, вот его звездный час.

Какой же ты идиот, Эггз.

Кап-кап.

Страх приходит где-то через секунд тридцать после того, как он открывает глаза. Эггзи успевает подумать про шишку на голове, про удобную кровать, на которой лежит. И только потом осознает, что его руки связаны. Как и ноги. Крепко-накрепко, прям профессионально. А на глазах он ощущает плотную повязку. Прекрасно.

Рядом раздается какое-то шуршание, кровать чуть поскрипывает от чьих-то ритмичных движений, носа достигает легко узнаваемый терпкий запах. 

— Такой милый мальчик, скажи, дорогой? — раздается в кромешной темноте. Мужчина кажется слегка запыхавшимся. Боже. — Не бойся, маленький, мы тебя не обидим. Может даже дадим посмотреть. О даааа...

Эггзи не хочется смотреть. Совсем. Ему хочется убежать отсюда куда-нибудь подальше. Куда-нибудь от этих ритмичных скрипов, сорванных вздохов и жуткого голоса. Мысль о кровавом отпечатке на двери посылает по его спине новую волну мурашек. Как же он попал, блядь. 

— Ну что ты не отвечаешь, сладкий? — Снова начинает говорить мужчина, при этом явно не отвлекаясь от своего основного занятия. Другой участник этого рандеву на троих все еще не издал ни звука. 

— Может я лучше помолчу? — Решается подать голос Эггзи. В ответ на его слова раздается лишь хриплый смех все того же мужчины.

— Не надо, мне нравится твой голос. А тебе, милый, нравится голос этого ангелочка? Он тоже такой молчун, — как-будто делясь с ним тайной, отвечает мужчина.

Молчание второго пугает Эггзи еще сильнее, чем развязные и жуткие слова первого. Поэтому когда повязка соскальзывает с его глаз, он крепко зажмуривает глаза. От греха.

— Прекрати, малыш. Неужели ты не хочешь, охх, насладиться? — Голос срывается на судорожный шепот, а Эггзи почему-то открывает глаза.

Открывает, чтобы увидеть голого черноволосого мужчину верхом на втором. Прекрасно, просто прекрасно, думает Эггзи, разглядывая эту композицию. Молчание второго становится понятно, когда он видит надежный кляп в его рту и привязанные к кованой спинке кровати руки. Он смотрит на кровь, стекающую по сильным рукам, на бурые капли, которые повторяют контуры вен, и сталкивается взглядами со связанным мужчиной. Черные глаза смотрят устало и как-то обреченно, и от этого на Эггзи накатывает новая волна паники. Чем же его накачали? Нет, он не будет спрашивать.

Их мучитель смотрит на них с легким любопытством, медленно насаживаясь на чужой член. Он словно обкатывает своего... Любовника? Пленника скорее уж. По его обнаженной спине катится капля пота, и это выглядело бы красиво и даже возбуждающе, но, увы, Эггзи почти готов отключиться от сковывающего его ужаса. 

Он снова сталкивается взглядом со связанным мужчиной, и именно в этот момент черноволосый псих кончает с протяжным стоном. Ебаааать, думает Эггзи. 

— Я кстати Майк. А тебя как звать, сладкий? Ты забрался к нам в дом повеселиться? — Устраиваясь рядом с ним на кровати, спрашивает этот Майк. А Эггзи начинает молиться. — Чего ты нервничаешь? Док тоже в начале нервничал, а потом даже смирился. Правда, док? 

Связанный мужчина в ответ лишь устало закрывает глаза. Он все еще привязан, а на его голом теле Эггзи наконец умудряется рассмотреть рваные ссадины и порезы. Во рту скапливается вязкая слюна. 

— Чего это ты на него так уставился, пирожочек? Нет, он только мой. Как и ты теперь, слышишь? — Цепкие пальцы хватают его за подбородок, вынуждая смотреть в безумные глаза Майка. Он всматривается жадно, а через секунду, словно найдя там что-то, хватает той же рукой Эггзи за волосы и тянет назад. Тянет, чтобы аккуратно провести не пойми откуда взявшимся лезвием по его горлу. 

Эггзи чувствует капли крови на своей шее. Как и чужой язык, слизывающий их.

— Как же мы с вами повеселимся, мальчики. Нам будет очень весело, я обещаю. — Майк смотрит прямо ему в глаза, разрезая на нем одежду. 

В комнате все так же темно. 

Слышатся тяжелые сладкие вздохи. 

На простыне жуткими узорами расползается кровь. 

Слеза медленно катится по нежной коже. 

Кап-кап.


	5. Ничего не предвещало беды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ничего не предвещало беды. Мерлин в тот день просто работал. Просто координировал. Никого не трогал. Все было хорошо. А потом случилось это

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UST, нецензурная лексика, романс  
> Кинк на язык

Все начиналось довольно невинно. Так и хочется ввернуть фразу «Ничего не предвещало беды», потому что все именно так и было. Мерлин в тот день просто работал. Просто координировал. Никого не трогал. Ну кроме ирландских террористов, но это опустим. Все было ХО-РО-ШО. А потом случилось ЭТО.

Пришедший после миссии Эггзи постоянно — во время доклада, и позже, пока Мерлин обрабатывал ему ссадину на плече, и даже когда они обсуждали следующее задание — трогал языком ранку на верхней губе. Не прекращая и не обращая ни на что внимания. Своим розовым влажным языком слизывал кровь, обводил края ранки, проверял появившуюся корочку. И Мерлин пропал. Потерял себя в этих бесконечных движениях юркого языка, залип, как пятнадцатилетний, на чувственных губах. Член стоял колом, тугой воротник рубашки не давал дышать. Еще и галстук!. А свитер вдруг показался страшно жаркой штукой. Просто не стало воздуха. Вообще.

Черт бы его побрал.

«Этот блядский язык», — думает Мерлин, глядя на облизывающегося Эггзи. Чертов Анвин увлеченно рассматривает свой новый пистолет, крутя его, как пятилетний ребенок — подаренного робота-трансформера. Хотя нет, дети не умеют так пошло облизывать губы. Чертовы пухлые блядские губы своим розовым блядским язычком.

Мерлин не может оторвать взгляда, смотрит пристально, жадно, словно изголодавшийся зверь. А внутри бушует пламя. Где-то в его теле произошло нешуточное возгорание. Да такое, что внутренние барьеры, словно горящие перекрытия, готовы сорваться, упасть, рассыпаться и похоронить под собой все ограничители. А их у Мерлина после полугода работы с Эггзи появилось немало.

Он попал в ад.

— Мерлин, я не могу завязать эту хренову бабочку. Это наказание какое-то! Если вы мне поможете, я готов на все что угодно. Нет, ну вылизывать вам ботинки я не стану, но... Оу!

Мерлин затыкает этот треп удивительно легко — он просто хватает концы бабочки и начинает завязывать. Со всей присущей ему невозмутимостью, молчаливостью и сосредоточенностью. Потому что если он начнет говорить, то с губ могут сорваться грязные и пошлые слова домогательства. То есть комплименты. Нахуй, в голове пусто, а в штанах твердо. Давно его так не клинило из-за кого-то.

Но он не может устоять перед Эггзи в смокинге и чуть расстегнутой рубашке, старающимся завязать черную полоску ткани. От усердия тот высовывает язык, облизывает губы, делая их еще более влажными. И это начало конца. Потому что завязывать на этом сексуальном чудовище бабочку, стоя так близко к нему, соприкасаясь носами ботинок, сталкиваясь руками, случайно касаясь этой белоснежной шеи подушечками пальцев это... Это невероятно. Во всем теле словно прыгает тысяча электрических зарядов, по нему бродят мегаватты энергии, он почти готов наброситься, схватить, прижать к ближайшей гладкой поверхности это вызывающе блядское чудо природы.

Но он сдерживается. Сдерживается, несмотря на горящие каким-то жутким огнем глаза Анвина и слишком нервный язык, облизывающий пересохшие от чего-то губы.

Он старается об этом не думать. Не только для успеха миссии, но и для собственного душевного равновесия.

Наверное, у каждого есть предел терпения. Какая-то граница, где твоя воля вырывается из под контроля, и ты не можешь удержать себя от необдуманных поступков и безумных действий. И Мерлин не терял себя очень давно. Практически вечность. Поэтому когда это случается... Он просто не может себя остановить.

Тут снова бы подошла фраза про «Ничего не предвещало...», но он не любит себя обманывать. Это началось с той самой секунды, когда он впервые увидел эти яркие насмешливые глаза и растянутые в пошлой ухмылочке губы. Хорошо, что тогда Эггзи не облизывал их, иначе срыв произошел бы гораздо быстрее. А так вся эта похоть копилась в нем, собиралась в концентрированную ядерную смесь, но теперь вырвалась на свободу. От какой-то пары слов, сказанных на ухо.

— Мерлин, может уже хватит?

Жаркий шепот, доносящийся до него не только отзвуком каких-то зазывающих слов, но и горячим дыханием, касающимся его шеи, мочки уха, задевает что-то внутри Мерлина, из-за чего все внутренности скручиваются в тугую спираль, каждый нерв словно перегружается от количества тактильной информации, а дыхание перехватывает. И тут контрольный выстрел — теплый язык легко касается его уха, задевает мочку и тут же исчезает. Спустя мгновение Эггзи уже прямо перед ним, смотрит немного вызывающе и чуточку испуганно. И снова облизывает свои чертовы блядские губы. Чтобы через секунду прикусить их зубами.

И это конец. Финиш. Последняя остановка на пути в самые нижние чертоги ада. То, после чего уже не будет возврата.

Мерлин резким движением прижимает Эггзи к стене и сминает его губы в самом голодном на свете поцелуе. А тот отвечает, не задумываясь ни на секунду. Мелкий провокатор.

Губы горят от чувственных поцелуев, а на шее все еще ощущается влажный след от языка. Этот гаденыш любит лизаться. Даже насаживаясь на Мерлина, этот чертенок умудряется жадно вылизывать его губы.

Это сладко, горячо, идеально.

Эггзи никогда не признается, что все началось с пристального взгляда и судорожного вздоха, сорвавшегося с вечно поджатых губ. Мерлин куда хуже контролирует свои действия, чем ему кажется.

Ощущая жадные руки на своих бедрах и сильные толчки, отдающиеся в каждой клеточке его тела жарким огнем, Эггзи понимает, что все было не зря. Каждый момент, потраченный на это изматывающее соблазнение, того стоил.

Потому что Эггзи никогда в жизни не имел привычки облизывать губы каждую блядскую секунду.


End file.
